Brother's crime
by Underkane
Summary: Betrayal,death,championship reigns,blood and ownership


Brother's Crime

WWF summary: There have been 2 wrestlers what's been killing off 2 other WWF wrestlers, but is there anybody to stop them but along the way there is a betrayal, set in 2001.

Kane: taker I want the gold.

Taker: calm down I got a plan to get the gold and the control of the WWF.

Kane: what is it?

On RAW Triple H just beat Jeff Hardy for the Intercontinental Championship and his partner Stone Cold comes out to celebrate with him and gets a microphone.

Stone Cold: we are the most dominant tag team in the History of this industry.

He gives the microphone to helmsley and has a cold beer.

Triple H: that's right and nobody can stop us because we have all the gold also if anybody wants to challenge us for the gold come on out.

The lights went off and came back on after the blackout and the power trip were lying dead in the ring with puddles of blood at the sides of their heads then the lights went off causing a second blackout then they came back on again but this time the evil Brothers of Destruction were standing in the ring laughing their heads off then they stopped laughing to pick up the gold.

Kane: your new World Tag Team Champions The Brothers of Destruction.

Taker: and your new intercontinental champion The Undertaker, also there is a new wwf champion but the badass will say no more about the WWF Title.

Kane: no one will see your precious power trip ever again because we will take them to hell and leaving them there.

Taker: power trip Rest In Peace.

END OF SHOW

Mr Mcmahon is on the phone in his office talking to a mystery man.

Mystery man: why would i help you boss after you suspended me 4 days after WrestleMania.

Mr Mcmahon: it doesn't matter about that i want you to help me to stop undertaker and kane.

Mystery man: alright and if i stop them two monsters,whats in it for me.

3 nights later on smackdown,Mr McMahon was in the ring calling out the mystery man but he wouldn't come out so Mr McMahon went backstage but got choke slammed through a table by the evil undertaker.

THE MAIN EVENT LATER ON IN THE NIGHT.

The King: Here comes The Undertaker to join us for commentary during this vacant wwf title match between Kurt Angle and Undertaker's brother Kane.

Undertaker: hi and my brother will win the wwf title for a second time like i did in 1997 at Wrestlemania 13. For all the gold and the ownership of this company there is a plan which has been made by me and my brother and step 1 was to take the former champions out for good to become new champions which we did. Now step 2 is get Kane to become the new wwf Champion then step 3 is to get McMahon to give us the ownership contract for the wwf,Don't tell anybody.

Michael Cole: You're sick and evil just like your demented brother.

The King: Kane is going for a patented chokeslam but angle reverses into a forward roll.

Suddenly lightning struck on Angle causing him to faint next to Kane,leaving everybody in shock.

Undertaker: there is Kane making the pin 1,2,3 and he's the new wwf champion.

Kane celebrates in the ring with his newly won wwf championship while spitting on Angle causing disrespect but Vince comes out in a wheelchair from the events prior by the undertaker.

Vince: (angry and hurt) Taker you badass you think you can give me no choice but to give you the ownership contract,you think I,m stupid, think again because I have backup come on out.

The Undertaker gets in the ring to stand with Kane, after a few minutes no one comes out but Vince said he had more backup.

King and Michael Cole:(in unison) who?

A shocking turn of events just occurred-it all started when the original backup came out in a hooded black cloak, getting into the ring to unmask himself.

The Rock was revealed also he had a new haircut then the new wwf champion were about to chokeslam the rock but he had second thoughts shockingly he chokeslamed the undertaker onto Angle causing disbelief everywhere in the arena. The Rock and Kane then shook hands and hugging with the WWF title, after that Kane did his signature inferno also The Rock put the black cloak over the bodies of both the undertaker and Kurt angle left the ring with Kane. Then McMahon stripped Taker of the Intercontinental title and one half of the world tag team championships which led to the Rock being the new Intercontinental champion and one half of the world tag team champions.


End file.
